Junjou mamma mia
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: basically a Junjou Romantica twist on the movie Mamma Mia, But Akihiko and Misaki adopted a child and one night akihiko came home drunk, Misaki and Akihiko got into a fight and Akihiko moved out. Now 18 years later Mikki, Akihiko and Misaki's daughter is getting married. How will Mikki bring her parents back together? (rated M for later chapters)


This is my first fan fiction book, so criticize me as much as you want. I probably really suck at writing but if you give me pointers, I can get better. But there are some things you'll have to ignore. 1, I am a teeeerrrrrriiiiibbbbllllleee speller. 2, I don't know how to use punctuation so I just go to town with it. 3, I don't know where to start and stop a paragraph so I just put the spaces where I think they should be. HAVE FUN READING!

I Don't own Junjou Romantica or Mamma Mia. I also don't own either of the plots or characters. I barely own anything in this story.

* * *

Misaki and Akihiko were living the dream. After Takihiro had accepted them as lovers, Misaki and Akihiko decided to adopt. Their beautiful Daughter, Mikki, had everyone head over heals, and after some negotiating, Misaki talked Akihiko into moving to a small island just off the shore of Japan. There Misaki owned a very small but very peaceful hotel, and Akihiko continued his writing. One night Akihiko came home drunk and the two men said some hurtful things to each other, and when Misaki kicked Akihiko out that night, when morning came Akihiko had long since left the little island only leaving a note. So here they were, 18 years later, Mikki and Misaki living on the same island with the same simple hotel. They weren't rich by any means but they weren't exactly poor, they just got by with what they needed living their simple lives.

"DADDY! Dad-dad-dad-dad!" Mikki shouted as she ran into the lobby. Her face was beet red and her black hair was slightly matted from running in the wind.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Misaki asked his daughter worriedly from the lobby's front desk.

"Are you sitting down?" Mikki asked, even though she could clearly see Misaki wasn't. Her hazel eyes were wide, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"No but I-" Misaki was cut off when Mikki grabbed his wrist and flung him around so he was sitting on a chair.

"ok…," She pause, fanning herself for dramatic effect. "Dad,...I'm getting married." Misaki nearly fell off his chair.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he bear hugged his daughter, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"I know! Today when Ukyo called me to see if I could go to the beach I never thought that this was what he was going to do but here I am!" Mikki held out her left hand and on her fourth finger there was a simple but elegant diamond ring.

"Oh its beautiful honey. And I'm glad he's the one. I know that Ukyo is a good kid and he will treat you right." Misaki hugged Mikki again but this time it was more tender than excited. For a while longer the two sat and discussed the future wedding plans, happily sipping their oolong tea.

"MIKKI!" Shinobu Shouted as he surfaced from the water, his blond hair stuck to his head from swimming and grains of sand stuck to his feet and ankles. "I heard the news!" jeeze! news travels fast! That was only an hour and a half ago.

"Oh yeah?" Mikki smiled as her gave her a hug "Well, guess what." she said with a mischievous grin.

"Uh-oh," Shinobu took a step back "I know that grin. What are you thinking?" Mikki grabbed Shinobu's wrist and dragged him to the quieter part of the beach.

"Ok, are you ready?" Mikki asked in a loud whisper. Shinobu nodded and leaned, signaling for Mikki to continue. "I invited my Dad!"

Shinobu blinked, "Well that would be a pretty bitchy move if you wouldn't have invited your dad. I mean he's raised you and everythi-"

"Not that Dad, I mean my other Dad." Mikki clarified, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shinobu's jaw dropped to the ground and his silver eyes widened.

"Are-are you serious?!" he shouted "Didn't your Father abandoned you and your Dad a year after they adopted you? Why would you invite him? He's a stranger and he sounds like a dick."

Mikki frowned. "That night, he was drunk. All of the times before that, my Dad loved him. They were crazy for each other. Besides I already invited him so I can't send him another letter saying "Oh yeah sorry I made a mistake. I don't want you to come to my wedding because your a dick." now can I?" Shinobu sighed.

"Well, if this is what you want, then as your friend, you have my full support." then he gave Mikki a stern look "But I want to meet this man and have a serious talk with him." The two friends laughed and walked back to the beach.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. UGH! I heard it the first 1500000 times! Pushing the door bell, the grumpy man answered with a hoarse voice. "Yes?"

"A letter for Usami Akihiko." The mailman said in a chipper voice. Akihiko buzzed the man up and moments later opened the door to a short red head with a taky mail uniform on. He sighed as he signed the clipboard and grabbed the envelope out of the mans hands "Have a good day sir."

"You too" Akihiko said with no enthusiasm as he closed the door. Looking at the letter, his violet eyes narrowed. A wedding invitation? He carefully opened the envelope and read the handwritten cursive invitation. Then his eyes widened.

Takahashi? No it cant be. he continued to read the letter.

Takahashi Mikki & Ukyo Fujioka

June 14th 5:00pm

ceremony tieto hotel*

dance kaiwari beach

Akihiko finished the invitation and flipped it over, but a note fell out of the envelope . When he bent down to pick it up he nearly had a heart attack. There was a picture of Misaki, and not just Misaki, but a girl too. She looked in her late teens or early twenties.. Mikki? Akihiko stumbled to read the note,

Dear Usami Akihiko.

I'm sorry this invitation is so sudden, but I really hope you can come to the wedding. Mikki has always asked about you and she only wants to meet you. I know you left us but she is still your daughter, and the least you could do is come and meet her. There are rooms in the hotel for you to stay in and you don't even have to pay.

From,

Takahashi Misaki

Though the note may have been bit snarky, Akihiko's heart still warmed at the thought of seeing his daughter again, plus he could get out of a deadline that's coming up soon. I

won't have to deal with that she devil, Aikawa. He stopped only a few seconds before he ran upstairs, grabbed a suitcase and began to pack.

* * *

Ok I'm really excited about this story because I love the movie MAMMA MIA and i found a song that matches both the terrorist couple and the egoist couple but you tell me, do you want them to actually sing in the story or do you want me to subtly fit the lyrics into the dialog?

-MJK


End file.
